This proposal is a request for funds toward support of the 3rd "Barriers of the CNS" Gordon Research Conference to be held June 27th to July 2nd 2004 in Tilton, NH. Funds are also requested for support of the 4th and 5th conferences, to be held in 2006 and 2008. This Gordon Research Conference was initiated as a catalyst for interaction among researchers from a variety of disciplines working on issues of blood-brain-barrier (BBB) and blood-CSF barrier in health and disease. Research in this area is already leading to development of new therapeutic approaches for the treatment of stroke, head trauma, neurodegeneration, brain inflammation and brain tumors, to name a few. Although portions of these areas of investigation are represented at several national and international research meetings, there have been few opportunities for scientists working in the field to come together with a specific concentrated focus on issues related to barriers of the CNS. The upcoming 2004 conference will include issues related to the physiology and pathophysiology of the BBB and blood-CSF barriers as well as the delivery of drug and gene therapies to the CNS. A new aspect of the 2004 meeting will be consideration of the neurovascular unit and how BBB cells interact with other cells in the neural environment. It is especially noteworthy that blood-brain barrier research has been identified by NIH as a critical area for development. Consistent with this, the mission of the Barriers of the CNS Gordon Research Conferences is to provide a forum for scientists with a variety of backgrounds and experience to share unpublished findings and work together to identify new strategies for attacking the many remaining unanswered questions with respect to the BBB and blood/CSF barriers. To this end, eminent scientists from both academia and the pharmaceutical industry are being brought together for an exciting "leading edge" meeting. Speakers have been selected on the basis of their eminence in the field and their communication skills. They are drawn from a wide geographical background. Chairs of the sessions have been selected on the basis of their considerable eminence and experience in the field and a known ability to communicate and debate well. In addition the presentation of posters is being vigorously encouraged especially by young postdoctoral and research students. It is expected that a considerable proportion of any NIH grant will be used to fund the attendance of young scientists and chairs. Two open workshops/debates to occur during the meeting are also planned. The maximum permitted attendance at this meeting is 150 scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable]